The ups and downs of life
by sanako4ever
Summary: A continuation of the Marmalade Boy manga and anime. The good and bad times Miki and Yuu go through to be together.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is strongly reccomened for people the ages of 12 and over.

Author: greetings. I finally finished my beautiful fanfic of marmalade boy fanfic! cheers Today on Friday October 13th... at 6:36 pm. i hope u will all read it and give me feed back thank u so much! love u all! bye! I'd like to thank aditi for being my editor (half way ateast-lol) and ritzy for all the support! thank u!!! now read it u all!!

Chapter 1: Asking  
It was another bright sunny day. miki opened her eyes to see the sun peering into her room. "Ahh!" Yuu'll be calling any minute!" she cried. She sat there waiting by the phone for a maximum of 2 minutes. before she knew it she was talking away.

"Yuu when r u coming home?"

" Actually i have a short break after two weeks. Since i'm in kyoto i think i can come back for a few days"

" Really!? thats great! lets go skiing with ginta and the gang! like we did that one time remember!? that was soooo much fun!"

" Yea ok." yuu Replied..."or why don't u come to kyoto for a while...our parents r going to hawaii this new years anyway..."

"That's true...but theres one problem..."

yuu already knew what she was going to say. "what?" he asked

" My dad." miki said. " i don't see why he's so against us getting married. Oh well i'll ask them anyway. then i'll call u tonite."

" Ok i gotta go anyway i have an early class tomorrow"

" ok bye love u!" said miki

" you too. bye." yuu hung up.

Miki sighed. "guess i better get it over with." Miki got dressed and walked down stairs. She saw her parents all sitting there together. Cheeful as usual.

" umm mom dad? chiyako-san? youji-san? could i plz ask u something?" miki asked.

" Sure miki honey anything!" replied Chiyako.

"whats on your mind miki?" Asked miki's mother rumi.

" um well uh...i was wondering if i could go to kyoto in two weeks?"

"WHY!!!!" asked Miki's father Jin.

" Well i want to visit yuu...why else?"

" NO i forbid it!! i won't ever let u 2 be alone!!"

miki was bad. " I HATE U DAD" WHAT DO U HAVE AGAINST YUU ANYWAY!? No what! forget it. I shouldn't have even asked!! she screamed. and stomped out of the room.

" MIKI WAIT!!" jin called out. But it was no use she was already gone

" Jin that really isn't fair. To miki or yuu" how can u say that when their in love like that, after all we were al lthe same way wern'et we?" asked Rumi.

" But their different" Jin fought back!

"how? asked chiyako. infact i think we bent the rules way more than they are. and if u won't let her go we need to make it up to them." said chiyako

" I no!" said youji!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: lets go on vacation

** 2 weeks later**...

" I"m home!" Yuu called out.

" Yuu!!" miki cried running into his arms.

" where r our parents?" asked yuu after kissing miki on the cheek.

MIki frowned. " i don' t no. they said that they'd call before they come. I wonder what their doing"

Yuu laughed. " with our parents you never know! anyway thats ok! we can use that to our advantage and spend some quality time together!"

Miki smiled. " yea! what should we do?"

" well i brought a great scary movie! wanna watch?"

miki hesitated "umm"

" what u scared?" asked yuu teasingly.

" NO OFCOARSE NOT!! lets watch!" miki said. Truth be told she really was scared. Miki hated scary movies. But she sure wasn't going to let yuu get away with calling her a scardey cat!

Women in movie: No! no! don't come near me! nooo!!

miki grasped on to yuu arm holding tight, "this movie is to scary!" she thought. closing her eyes.

Yuu looked down at miki and smiled. " i knew u'd be scared"

" then why'd u suggest we watch it?" miki asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"because its fun to scare you! and i knew u wouldn't turn me down!"

" YUU!!" miki screamed! " your horrible!" she said while hitting him repedetivly

"WE"RE HOME!!!"

Miki screamed and held on to yuu so tight u wonder he didn't suffocate. yuu just laughed wild holding her.

" HEY YUU! GET YUR HANDS OF MY DAUGHTER!!" yelled jin.

"miki opened her eyes. " Mom...dad...its you! where have u been?"

"surprise!" said there parents all smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"eh!?" said miki and yuu with unison sweatdrop

" Miki, we felt bad that we stopped u from going to kyoto!" said Rumi  
" So" chiyako continued " We decided to postpone our trip to hawaii and go on a family vacation!"

"Really!!!??" miki said hardly able to contain her excitement.

yuu smiled thinking "she gets excited to easily!"

" When do we leave?" asked miki!

"tomorrow!" replied youji.

"TOMORROW!?" miki and yuu cried in unison.

"thats right." said jin. so u kids better get packed up and too bed!"

" well i haven't really unpacked so i'm ok"

Yuu turned to look at miki but she was already upstairs packing


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Yuu's decision

"This is crazy" said yuu. "with our parents around we won't have anytime for ourselves...ah well we'll just have to make time i suppose..."

" ya no...it'd be a lot more useful if u helped me pack isntead of just sitting there" miki said.

" Na i dont' really feel like it! anyway i'm going to bed. just cuz ur wake oens't mean i do!"

" yur awful" cried miki.

yuu luaghed then kissed her good night. " i know"

Before they knew it miki yuu and their parents were well on their way. Miki was fell asleep on yuu's shoulder. she was up till 3:00 packing

"she looks so cute when she's sleeping" yuu thought. "It's amazing. she shows so much emotion...even when she's sleeping...i'm sure i could tell what she's dreaming about...me!...well thats what i hope! that's it. i'm deffinatly going to ask her before this trip is over!"

WHen miki woke up. yuu said " everyone. your attention plz! i have an announcment" all eyes were on yuu. "good news everyone. i got my first grant to build a house!!

"yuu that's wonderful" chiyako exclaimed!

" to think my son is building his first house!" Rumi said dreamily.

" where r u going to build it yuu? miki asked.

"In kyoto. i really like the place. it's beautiful!...one day i hope to live in kyoto!

"Kids we're here!" said jin.

" Yuu! lets go see the cherry blossom trees! i really want to see them plz!"

" ok" said yuu smiling " let's go" he said as they walked arm in arm!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Cherry blossom trees

" Yuu! look! look at that flower! its beautiful!

" whats so special about that one?" asked yuu

" i don't no...said miki. it just calls out to me. Miki started looking at all the other trees. but when she turned around yuu was no where to be seen. " YUU!!!" miki called out! YUU!!!!

Then yuu suddenly swung down from a tree scaring miki. "what"

" YUU WHAT R U DOING!?"

" is this the one?" asked yuu holding out his hand to reveal a flower

"yuu...thank u" miki said .

they stood there staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity then eventually pulled into a kiss.

" It's so strange" miki thought. " yuu...sometimes he can b so mean and i wonder how i can love him...but times like these...i feel like i alwasy want to b by his side! yuu!"

"miki?" asked yuu. " Shall we go back?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: going forward

Jin was sitting in his room reading the paper.

" Jin-san can we take a walk? i want to ask u something" said yuu

"Sure lets go" said jin.

"Jin-san" why r u so agianst miki's and my marriage. what do u have against me?"

Jin was silent for a moment..." its not that i hate u. its just taht..." he trailed off...

" you don't want anyone else tohave miki." yuu finsihed. " Jin.. i promise...no...i SWEAR i'll take good care of miki! i swear i'll make her happy! i won't ever leave her side..well besides for work that is...i promise i'll won't make her cry! TRust me!!"

jin hesitated then said " i suppose i have no choice do i? if i continue to get in the way...Miki will just hate me even more..."

"Jin-san! does that mean..."

" yes...yuu...it does."

2 hrs later

"Miki do u want to go out for a walk? our parents r still eating. we might as well go."

" sure why not?" said miki

they walked silently until they got to a bridge. yuu looked in the water to see the reflection of the moon illuminating the night sky. " here goes." he thought. " th big plunge..."

" miki? how long have we been going out now... about 5 and a half yrs right?

"yea...thats about right..."

" Are you happy being with me?"

" of coarse! why would't i be!?" asked miki!

" then lets take it to the next step miki!"

"what he doing! miki thought...what does he mean!"

" miki...will u marry me?

"yuu..."

" Miki...we said we'd be together...forever. I've got a job and yur well on yur way to becoming an interior designer. don't u think its time?"

"...but what about..."

" your dad? its ok. i got his permission just this evening...so will u?

Miki hesitated but then nearly immediatly knew what she wanted. " Yes! i will!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Miki's old promise

"Congratulations miki! your finally getting married huh?" asked miki's best friend akizuki Meiko.

" yes... i can't believe it meiko...it doesn't actually seem..."

" miki...is there something that's bothering you?" asked meiko

" Meiko...this is what i wanted...but i'm scared...

Miki...that's natural... i was scared when i said yes to namura sensai too!

" Do u STILL call him sensei meiko?"

"thats only beacuse your here miki!its for your sake!"

miki burst out laughing!

"MIKI!!"

" i'm sorry meiko! i just remembered so many funny times from when we were younger!"

" yea! like the time where you clearly said: I miki koishikawa will NEVER b a matsuura.

**flashback**

" I hate my parents meiko!" they said that they want to change my last name to matsuura so it'll be easier or both yuu and me or shool purposes! but i won't! i absolutly swear i won't ! I miki koishikawa will Never b a matsuura! meiko! hand me that knife!"

" miki what are u doing!?"

"i'm sealing this promise in blood! i won't be a part of this idiocy!" Cut

**end flashback**

" Omg meiko! what have i done! i can't marry yuu!"

" miki! wait! why!!"

" because..i swore...in my own blood...i would never become a matsuura.."

" But miki! your marriage registration is today!"

" but yuu-"

" Yuu can wait..if he loves me he'll wait. meiko i need to cancel that promise..and i need u to b my wittness."

"Miki...miki don't be insane! you're not going to-"

"I am..."

**a few hours later**

" Yuu... i'm sorry. can we cancel the marriage registration?"

" Miki!..."

" No yuu! it's nothing like that...can we schedual it for a few days later? plz?

" but miki...why?"

" Theres something i need to do. Yuu...will u wait?"

" sigh of coarse...its only a few days..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: the oathe borne in blood

" I'm going out for a bit" miki said

" where are you going?" asked yuu.

"oh..no where special! said miki. shrugging of the question, running out the door.

Miki ran about 10 mintues until she reached meiko's house. Meiko was waiting outside.

" Shall we start?" she asked

" better get it over with miki replied.

Miki and meiko sat in meiko's attic. completly dark and emptry except for a few candles...and a sharp knife...

miki took a deep breathe and then started. " as my witness akizuki meiko here these words: I Koishikawa miki would like to cancel out the oath i made 6yrs ago. I do not mind if my name is changed to matsuura...i will be Matsuura miki. Now i will cancel this new oaht in blood right across the place where i set my first oath."

Miki held the knife in her hand and quickly made a mark. blood started to drip.

" The oath is now cancelled" Meiko whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9: Yuu's surprising news

"I'm home!" miki called out.

"welcome home miki dear!" said her mother!

"Guess waht miki! Great news! Yuu's job followed through! he's going to construct a house in kyoto!...but thats not the best part! while he's there he'll be working on a house for someone in new york!"

Miki ran up to yuu's room. she was speechless...did that mean he was going to move to kyoto? what about their wedding!? it was planned for June 17th! 2 months from now!

"Yuu!!" miki cried! " are u really!? are u really going to kyoto"

Yuu looked at his feet. He couldn't bare to look at her.

" Miki...i know you must hate me... i'll b leaving you again...but this is my big break through...this is the starting of my career...but if i take this job...i own't have ANY time to spend with you...let alone get married...i'll be so bzy"

miki said nothing.

yuu continued. " You can say no if you like...in fact you have every right to say no and break up with me... but can we postpone our wedding by a year?

Miki looked at him shocked.

" You don't have to asnwer right now...you can take your time and think about it" Yuu said leading her to her room. " Miki..i'm sorry i'm always doing this to you"

Miki stayed silent. stared at him for a moment of two then closed the door. she waited until his footsteps faded and heard his door close. " why yuu...why are u leaving me again!"

The next morning miki woke up refreshed. she knew her answer, " Its so early... 5:00...but i don't want to wait...i want to tell him my answer...now." she got up and went out her door. Took a deep breath and knocked on Yuu's door. "yuu? Yuu! are you still sleeping? Yuu? He must still be asleep" she thought. she was just about to turn back when she heard yuu say

"come in"

"Yuu...don't say anything...let me talk first. Yuu i've decided..i've decided...if this job means this much to you...I'll wait...i'll wait ONE year."

Yuu smiled. "thank you miki. you won't regret it."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10: Milkshakes

**9 months later...**

" Anyway i got a call from yuu today. the unvailing of his first project (house) is in 2 weeks! Shall we go c it ginta?" asked miki

" Sure, why not! Arimi's out of town for the next 3 weeks anyway!" ginta replied

" What am i? a back up?" said miki annoyed.

ginta stuttered " no no! nothing like that! i didn't mean it like that! i swear!"

" then what did u mean?" countered miki

sweat drop " well um..i just meant...that"

Miki smiled..." forget it!"

" she was just playing with me wasn't she" thought ginta. " Miki..." said ginta with an annoyed tone

Miki frowned..." though that was really mean ginta"...ah well! u'll just have to buy me a milkshake to make up for it! Waiter!!"

" Oy miki wait! how about u! you've been just hanging around with me because meiko isn't around!...u go shoping with me,, u have lunch with me, i'm at yur house practiclly every night! Since meiko's been married and moved to Hiroshimi...u take me everywhere! your jsut using me to replace meiko and yuu!...so in that case YOU have to buy ME a milkshake!"

Miki smiled! "deal...but i am really sorry ginta! i didn't mean to use you!"

Ginta sighed "sorry neither did i! alright for the next two weeks we'll only spend time together if we want to!"

" alright!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11: Arina Kanou 

" OY miki! if we don't hurry we'll miss the train!" called ginta.

" coming one sec!" said miki stuffing her purse in her bag

" Man miki we nealry missed the train what was so important that you needed right away?" asked ginta.

" onigiri!" Miki replied with a smile (rice balls)

" of coarse sweatdrop after all u r miki the food eating machine...yur gonna get fat if u keep on eating you know..."

"Thats horrible of you to say ginta! with the amount of tennis we play!"

" Yes but half the time you lose!" said ginta happily

" but that means u lose the other half!" miki countered!

" Umm excuse me." a girl of about wiht long black hair openend the door wearing a black and blue checkered dress. " Hi my name is Arina Kanou. all the other seats r taken. can i sit here?"

" of coarse!" said miki with a smile! " I'm Miki Koishikawa and this is my best friend Ginta Suo!"

" So where are u heading to?" asked ginta.

" I'm going to the opening of Yuu Matsuura's new design, i've heard its out of this world! plus he's REALLY cute! I hope to meet him and make him mine! she said with a wink!

" That's erally funny!" said ginta laughing! " cuz miki -"

"Cuz ginta and i r going to the opening as well!" said miki laughing nervously. She caught ginta's eye and told him to not say anything about yuu and herself. he gave her a questioning look but kept quite.

"thats right. we'er pretty big fans!" ginta said instead."

"Then why not go all together!" Arina suggested

" Uh!" said miki.

"Sure why not!?" asked ginta. he gave miki a look that said: don't worry i'll take care of it.

Miki smiled. Ginta- my male best friend...what would i do with out him? I don't htink i'd ever be this happy with out him...these past two weeks...we saw each other everyday...i realized i wasn't spending time with him because meiko's not here...i'm spending time with him because its fun...because...he makes me laugh. Thanks ginta your the best!"

" Hey miki what are u smiling about?" asked ginta

" Huh!? Oh have i been? Sry! i guess i was just thinking about things"

" Hey can i ask you 2 guys a question?" asked arina.

" Sure why not?" asked miki.

" Are you two going out?"

Miki and Ginta blushed furiously.

"Yes!" ginta said quickly.

Miki was shocked she looked at Ginta questioning him...looking for an answer.

" Uh miki will u come with me for a walk my legs r getting cramped up sitting here." ginta said.

miki smiled with uncertainty. "su-sure!"

Once they were out of hearing range ginta said " sorry didn't mean to surprise you but your probably wondering why i said that. Miki think about it. If we said no she would probably ask who we were going out with. Then what would u say miki? your HORRIBLE at telling lies..."

Sweat drop ...miki laughed embarressed..."that's true...thanks ginta!"

ATTENTION STOP 2B FOR KYOTO STOP 2B.

" Well this is our stop isn't it?" asked Arina.

" So which way now miki?...you've been here a few times before to visit y- Yubaba!" said ginta quickly..." damn it! i forget things to easily?

Yubaba? miki thought to herself...couldn't u have come up with anything better?" Miki smiled! yes that was a great play!"

" hey we're here!" Arina exclaimed! " Finally I'll get to meet Yuu matsuura! THe boy of my derams...i'll definatly make him mine!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Arina Kanou 

" OY miki! if we don't hurry we'll miss the train!" called ginta.

" coming one sec!" said miki stuffing her purse in her bag

" Man miki we nealry missed the train what was so important that you needed right away?" asked ginta.

" onigiri!" Miki replied with a smile (rice balls)

" of coarse sweatdrop after all u r miki the food eating machine...yur gonna get fat if u keep on eating you know..."

"Thats horrible of you to say ginta! with the amount of tennis we play!"

" Yes but half the time you lose!" said ginta happily

" but that means u lose the other half!" miki countered!

" Umm excuse me." a girl of about wiht long black hair openend the door wearing a black and blue checkered dress. " Hi my name is Arina Kanou. all the other seats r taken. can i sit here?"

" of coarse!" said miki with a smile! " I'm Miki Koishikawa and this is my best friend Ginta Suo!"

" So where are u heading to?" asked ginta.

" I'm going to the opening of Yuu Matsuura's new design, i've heard its out of this world! plus he's REALLY cute! I hope to meet him and make him mine! she said with a wink!

" That's erally funny!" said ginta laughing! " cuz miki -"

"Cuz ginta and i r going to the opening as well!" said miki laughing nervously. She caught ginta's eye and told him to not say anything about yuu and herself. he gave her a questioning look but kept quite.

"thats right. we'er pretty big fans!" ginta said instead."

"Then why not go all together!" Arina suggested

" Uh!" said miki.

"Sure why not!?" asked ginta. he gave miki a look that said: don't worry i'll take care of it.

Miki smiled. Ginta- my male best friend...what would i do with out him? I don't htink i'd ever be this happy with out him...these past two weeks...we saw each other everyday...i realized i wasn't spending time with him because meiko's not here...i'm spending time with him because its fun...because...he makes me laugh. Thanks ginta your the best!"

" Hey miki what are u smiling about?" asked ginta

" Huh!? Oh have i been? Sry! i guess i was just thinking about things"

" Hey can i ask you 2 guys a question?" asked arina.

" Sure why not?" asked miki.

" Are you two going out?"

Miki and Ginta blushed furiously.

"Yes!" ginta said quickly.

Miki was shocked she looked at Ginta questioning him...looking for an answer.

" Uh miki will u come with me for a walk my legs r getting cramped up sitting here." ginta said.

miki smiled with uncertainty. "su-sure!"

Once they were out of hearing range ginta said " sorry didn't mean to surprise you but your probably wondering why i said that. Miki think about it. If we said no she would probably ask who we were going out with. Then what would u say miki? your HORRIBLE at telling lies..."

Sweat drop ...miki laughed embarressed..."that's true...thanks ginta!"

ATTENTION STOP 2B FOR KYOTO STOP 2B.

" Well this is our stop isn't it?" asked Arina.

" So which way now miki?...you've been here a few times before to visit y- Yubaba!" said ginta quickly..." damn it! i forget things to easily?

Yubaba? miki thought to herself...couldn't u have come up with anything better?" Miki smiled! yes that was a great play!"

" hey we're here!" Arina exclaimed! " Finally I'll get to meet Yuu matsuura! THe boy of my derams...i'll definatly make him mine!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Arina's surprise

Anouncer man: And now the moment You've all been waiting for! Here's Yuu Matsuura!

" Hello and good afternoon everyone! Thank you so much for coming out to c the finishing of my 1st piece of work! i greatly appreciate it! I just finished the desing for my second house which will be in new york! And after a short break I will start another design for a house in Kyoto! Please treat me kindly and enjoy! i hope you like my first design! Now please feel free to tour the house! have fun and thank you!!

"Wow" Miki thought, " It truely is gorgeous!"

"Wow well shall we go inside?" asked Arina

" ah- well miki don't u have to go to the bathroom?" ginta asked her

"N- yes of coarse!" said miki catching his drift.

" Ok fine then, Arina and I will meet you in there, don't go and get yourself lost miki!" ginta said winking at her.

" I won't!" said miki poking her tongue out at ginta! " bye then!" she said running off...Now wheres yuu...Ah! there!"

Yuu was in the main room being questioned by what seemed like a billion reporters.

" Yuu!" Miki called out waving to him.

Yuu looked around and then saw her. " Miki! uh um excuse me please." he said and walked away from the many clueless reporters. he walked over to her. " How've you been?" he asked her.

" Great! You? are you done yet!?" Miki asked panicking. When she realized She laughed. "Sorry got a bit over excited there!"

Yuu laughed..." Thats just like you!" Then out of the corner of his he saw all the reporters and many people watching them. " Um why don't we go into that room over there..." he suggested.

Miki smiled. It's fine! go meet all your fans. Let's meet up at 6 right here!"

" Okay! at 6 then!" Yuu said waving.

**...at six**

..."Um ginta i have to go to the bathroom again!" said miki.

" yes may i go? will u keep arina company?"

" Of coarse! " ginta replied!

When you got there miki was already waiting. " Miki! Yuu said running to her and pulling her into a hug. " So do you like the house?"

" yes! it's absolutly AMAZING!! it's so unique such a nice desing! i've never seen this kind of work before! i love it!"

" Good" Yuu said smiling. "Because this is where we'll be living once we get married!"

" YUU!! you never...told me!"

"Surprise!...you don't mind do u?"

Miki smiled " How could i mind?" she said leaning forward to kiss him.

**but just at that moment...**

"God" I finally got away from that stupid ginta! Jeeze i haven't even seen my dear yuu yet!" complained Arina. she was just about to go back when she spotted something in the other room. " heh a couple making out... get a room" she turned to go but then quickly saw who it was! " MIKI!...but how can this be!?" Arina thought..." she said she was...dating ginta...but she was lying...she's really in love with Yuu! Heh...that's ok. i'll break up their happiness...i won't let her have him! " Miki!!" Arina called out

Miki quickly broke away from yuu. " Arina-san!" Miki said shocked.

" Well you two look cozy" Said Arina smiling

Miki suddenly realizing yuu was still holding her.

" AHH!" Miki quickly pulled away from him. " Arina-san! i can explain..um that is..."

" It's alright." Said Arina still smiling..." but i'm assuming Ginta-kun isn't your real boyfriend is he?

Yuu was now totally confused.

"...No...he's my best friend..."

" But what made you lie to me...why didn't u tell me you were yuu's girlfriend?"

"..when you said you were his biggest fan...i was a little bit embarresed to say..." Miki said looking down at her feet.

" So how long have you been dating..?"

Miki thought back...6 and a half years now..."

" Ah well wats done is done" Arina said. " the least you could do is to introduce me...after all u said i was his biggest fan!"

" Oh right...Yuu this is Arina Kanou-san. Ginta and I met her on the train here."

" I see. Well pleased to meet you." yuu said holding out his handing

" No believe me the pleasure is all mine" said Arina sweetly grabbing yuu's hand and not letting go. but Yuu was stronger and eventually pulled his hand away then turned to miki

" Miki you said ginta was here right?"

" Oh yea! we should probably go see him! we have a lot to catch up on!

" Um! can i ask one more question?" asked arina " You guys have been dating 6 and a half years...arne't u guys ever going to get married...or is your relationship not strong enough for that?"

Horror came to miki's face. As for Yuu who was as calm as ever held up miki's hand, " We are see this ring on Miki's finger...we're engaged...we're getting married in 3 months!"

" Oh! i see. well good luck! I'm going to go now!" Arina smiled for a moment and then turned


	13. Chapter 13

**OKIES! WELL…I WAS BROWSING THROUGH MY COMPUTER FILES WHEN I CAME ACROSS THIS FAN FIC. APPRENTLY I WROTE IT FOUR YEARS AGO AND NEVER FINISHED UPLOADING IT. FROM WHAT I CAN TELL, IT'S NOT TOO GOOD IN THE GRAMMER FIELD, BUT I FIXED A COUPLE THINGS. I ALSO PUT CH. 13-15 TOGETHER BECAUSE WHAT I WROTE BACK THEN WAS SOO INSANELY SHORT! I WAS JUST GONNA TRASH THIS, BUT I WAS LIKE OK, THIS IS BUGGING ME SO I'LL JUST UPLOAD IT! THIS IS THE FIRST FAN FIC I EVER WROTE AND I DIDN'T EVEN REMEMBER IT! HOW SAD ^_^; ANYWAY ENJOY! AND SORRY IF IT SOUNDS A LITTLE KIDDISH AND GRAMMATICALLY INCORRECT! I'LL TRY TO FIX AS MUCH AS I CAN NOW THAT I'M 4 YEARS OLDER AND WISER!**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 13: the secret room.**

**" Miki there's something I want to show you. Follow me" Yuu said.**

**Miki followed him wondering what on earth it could be. Yuu then stopped at a normal looking wall with a whole in it!**

**" You're going to have to get that fixed you no..you don't need to show me."**

**Yuu pulled out a key..." Oh but I do" He said smiling. He put the key into the whole and pushed on it. it gave way to show a dim lit room. Full of pictures of Miki and Yuu on the walls and tables.**

**" Yuu!..you...I...you?" Miki looked up at him confusion?**

**" That's right...Miki this is a secret room. Only made for our eyes. No one besides you and I no its here. If I ever go away for some reason and you feel lonely you can always come here and remember all the wonderful memories we've made..and we'll keep adding as the years pass. THis is a place we can go to cheer us up! where we can b together without anyone knowing!"**

**Miki just stared at it...**

**" Yuu frowned...you don't like it?"**

**" No..its not that...I'm just surprised...that you...were you planning to live here all along!?"**

**Yuu smiled..."yup"**

**" Yuu!" Miki said running into his arms. " I can't wait!"**

**(Chapter 14) I won't give up!**

"So Yuu how've you been?" Ginta asked as he Yuu and Miki were seating themselves at a small coffee shop.

" busy...really busy. But things should come down now. We can start wedding preperations!

Ginta suddenly turned serious. " Miki Yuu....be careful. That girl...Arina Kanou she's in love with you Yuu."

" Who cares! as if I'd ever go for a girl like that. She's seems selfish and over confident...she has a bad attitude."

*Sweat drop* " How can he say that when he's so overly confident himself!" Miki thought. ah well I'll just shut up for now!

" Anyway we better get going" Yuu said. Miki has to go pick out her wedding dress...she's been dying to go!...if we wait anylonger she might not make it to the wedding!"

" YAY!" Miki jumped up and screamed!

Ginta and Yuu laughed.

*scenario change-arina kauno*

" Jake...I need you to do a little favor for me."

" Which guy are you after now?" he asked.

arina chuckled " Yuu matsuura"

" You mean that new architect?...he has a girl friend?" he asked

" No a fiancee" Arina replied.

" alright concider it done." Jason told her.

Chapter 14: An old friend?

it was 3:00 in the afternoon when the door bell rang. " COMING!!" Yuu shouted.

He opened the door to see a boy about his age. with brown hair and deep brown eyes.

" Um can I help you?" Yuu asked.

" Is Miki there?" the stranger asked.

" Uh yes!" said Yuu caught of guard. " Miki it's for you!"

Miki ran to the door.

" Miki!" the stranger called out! "it's been so long!!" he said running to her pulling her into a hug.

Miki started to blush. " Hands off! who are you!" Miki said angrily pushing him off.

the strangers face dropped. " You don't remember me?" he asked. " we were best friends from pre-school to 3rd grade. BUt then I moved to America. Don't you remember me? Jason? I came back for you Miki! Just like I promised!"

" Um you came back for me like you promised?...I don't...remem.." Miki's words faded.

Jason started talking again, all the while you was quitely listening. "Miki you promised you'd marry me one day remember? now we can!"

Miki and Yuu were both startled by his words. Miki got angry. " HOLD ON BUDDY! first of all I don't even remember you! let alone get married to you....and even if we did promise its been like what? 13 tyears!? and without a single phone call! No way I'd be in love with a guy like you!! Plus I already have a fiancee!"

Jason looked surprised. "Who?" he asked.

Yuu stepped in at this time putting his arm around Miki. " Me!" he said with an annnoying smile on his face"

" Oh well...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..interrupt. But if your not going to marry me Miki will you atleast show me around town! just the two of us! like we were before I moved!"

Miki looked at Yuu with uncertainty.

Yuu smiled and said "Go I can take care of the catering! after all he came all the way from the you.S. just to you Miki!"

" Alright....If you insist." Miki said. Then she smiled and said: " Come on Jason let's go!"

20 minutes later Yuu had just finished ordering the caterers for their wedding when the doorbell rang again. "Wonder who it this time" he said to himself.

" Hi Yuu" it was Arina.

"A..Arina what are you doing here!? " he asked with sincere surprise on his face.

" I came to tell you the truth! about Miki and Jason! They're seeing each other!"

" I know...they just went out about 20 min ago..."

" You don't care!?" asked arina with amazement.

" about waht?" asked Yuu.

" they're dating you know!"

" No they aren't, who told you that?" asked you.

" Well Jason did.. I met him on the train! And just now I saw him and Miki holding hands! She told me not tell you!"

Yuu stayed silent for a moment then said: "stop lying or I'll hate you even more so than I do now."

Arina was shocked. " You think I'm lying about this!? I'm not! I'm here to comfort you! Listen to me Yuu! Forget about her! why do you even like her anyway!? Then suddenly she grabbed a hold of Yuu and tried to kiss him. But just as easily Yuu doged it and said " Get out."

Arina was mad she was just walking out when she turned back and said "Alright fine but what ever happens to Miki now isn't my fault! I WON"T GIVE UP!" She walked away slamming the door behind her.

Just then once again teh door bell rang. It was Satoshi Miwa. Yuu's best friend

" Yuu WHAT HAPPENED!? DID you BREAK UP WITH Miki!?

" what are you talking about!?" Asked Yuu. starting to worry.

" I just saw Miki with another guy! he was pushing her into his car. Is he her new boyfriend or something!?" asked satoshi

" OH DAMN!" Yelled Yuu. " SATOSHI-SAN WHERE WERE THEY GOING!?"

" ummm I overheard him say something about America! waht the hell is going on Yuu!"

" Satoshi-san! come with me! Miki's in big trouble!!" Yuu cried running out the door.

Poor Satoshi Miwa who didnt' understand a thing could do nothing but follow They got to the airport with in 15 min. Come on Ginta quick! we have to get to the terminal before it takes off! Or we may lose Miki!"

" Look I see them!" shouted Satoshi nearly out of breathe.

As soon as Yuu saw them he ran right up Jason and punched him right in the gut!

Jason looked like he was in pain but after a few seconds he looked more awe struck than in pain. What are you doing here!? he ask.

"What do you think!?" asked Yuu punching him in the jaw.

" Miki! Miki! wake up!" Ginta cried shaking her. She seemed to be unconcious but after a few minutes she slowly woke up.

Yuyou immediatly ran to Miki embracing her. " Miki! are you alright!?"

Jason was just about to get away when Satoshi came up from behind.

" Oh your not going anywhere until we get a full explanation." Ginta said

**(Chapter 15): Confession**

Miki, Ginta, Yuu and "Jason" went into a little room (jason was forced)

"Now whats this all about?" asked Yuu

Jason kept quite. obviously not willing to talk.

" You no if you don't tell us you'l have to tellt he police!" Satoshi threatened

" Alright Alright! I'll talk. First of all my name isn't jason. It's Jake. I'm not Miki's childhood friend. I was ordered to take her to the you.S so she'd be out of Arina's way!

" Arina-san planned this!?" asked Miki in awe fully awake now

" Yes Arina is my sister. Everytime she lieks a new guy she gets their girlfriends to break up with them. Arina is a nice girl really... I want her to find the right guy....but her way o f finding them isn't working. This time she was after Yuu."

" You know its a serious crime to kidnapp someone." Satoshi clarified

Jake's eyes widened. I"M SORRY! I'll never do it again!!" he said putting his head in his hands.

" We'll let you go for now but do it again, and we'll turn you in. Oh and tell your sister to stay away from me."

With that Yuu Miki and Satoshi walked out of the airport.


	14. Chapter 14

OKIES, WELL I GUESS I SHOULD CALL THIS CHAPTER 14... BUT I'M GOING TO LEAVE THE ORIGINAL CHAPTERS IN QUOTES. IS THAT OK? OTHERWISE THE STORIES SETTING MIGHT GET MESSED UP ^^; SWEET JESUS, I'M READING THROUGH THIS CORRECTING A COUPLE GRAMMER MISTAKES AND I SERIOUSLY DON'T REMEMBER WRITING THIS! WHERE HAS MY CHILDHOOD GONE!?

________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER 14**

**(Chapter 16: The wedding)**

It was finally the day of the wedding Miki had been waiting for this day for many years, She was sitting near a lake near the wedding hall. Yuu walked up behind her.

" Miki?"

" Huh!" she said coming back to reality.

" Are you nervous?" Yuu asked

Miki said nothing

" it's alright you know....to be nervous. But I promise everything will go ok!" Yuu said consolingly.

" Yuu!!" You naughty boy! Chiyako called running towards them. " Everyone's getting ready but you! Come on!" then suddenly chiyako noticed Miki. " Miki-chan!" what are you doing out here! are you ok?"

Miki smiled. " Yup I'm just fine."

" Then let's go back you two! everyone's waiting!"

With in two hours Miki and Yuu got married. They danced they laughed...Miki cried (of coarse)

**(Chapter 16: down under!)**

" Miki are you positive you want to go to Australia for our honey moon? there r lots of other places. We don't have to go just because I wanted to." Yuu explained

" No No!" Miki said quickly! " It's completely fine!"

Yuu started at Miki then smiled annoyingly. " Yuu just wanted to go to all the greats shopping centers and beaches didn't you?"

Miki blushes..."what gave me away?" She asked.

Yuu laughed. " Miki you've always been so easy to predict!"

When they got there they checked into their hotel. Yuu wanted to take a nap but Miki wouldn't allow.

" I wan't to go to the beach! then let's go shopping! then let's go out for dinner then we shold go to a night club then we sh-"

" Hold up!" Yuu said laughing. tis 4:00 we don't have time. Let's take a quick nap and then we can go shopping for a little bit. deal?" he asked her while yawning.

Miki laughed. " Yuu your turned old! wanting to take naps in the day!"

" oy" Yuu said annoyed defending himself " Unlike some people I'm normal and feel sleepy."

Never the less Miki agreed. After a few hours they were heading out the door to go shopping.

" great" Yuu frowned and thought to himself. I promised myself I wouldn't go shopping with her anymore...torture...

"Yuu whats wrong?" Miki asked while buying a pair of gold earing that looked like palm trees.

" Oh nothing!" Yuu said brushing of the question.

" AHHHH!"

Everyone nearby turned around to see a girl with dark brown hair up to her shoulders and brown eyes, wearing a pink v-neck t-shirt and blue caprees. She ran up to Yuu and hugged him.

" YOUR Yuu!! Yuu MATSUURA!!" she yelled.

this got everyone's attention. People started chatting excitedly.

" Yuu!" Miki yelled angrily

" I DON"T KNOW HER I SWEAR I"VE NEVR MET HER BEFORE Miki!" Yuu said earnestly.

" I'm sorry" The girl said. My name is Mitski Saiyonji. I'm your BIGGEST FAN!!"

" I wonder how many biggest fans Yuu has?" Miki thought to her self remember Arina.

"Will you plz go on a date with me plz!!!" she begged Yuu hanging on to him tightly. I know you just met me but u won't admit it trust me!"

" Umm just one question..how do you know me?"

The girl looked taken aback for a moment then smiled. " Of coase you wouldn't excpect someone all the way in australia to know you but the truth is everyone does...did you know the day your first house opened...in kyoto was it? That it was broadcasted world wide?"

" IT WAS!!??" Yuu exclaimed

" Yuu HOW COME U DIDN"T NO THAT!!" Miki exclaimed.

" People never tell me anything anymore...." Yuu sighed

Mitski turned to Miki. " Oh I'm sorry I didn't catch your name. Are you Yuu's sister?" She asked.

" Um my names Miki."

" Actually" Yuu said pulling his arm away from mitski's grasp and putting it around Miki. She's my wife...we just got married! we came here for our honeymoon."

Mitski looked taken back. " In the magazine I read it said you were single!!"

" Well yea...we haven't really told anyone I was getting married."

" WHY IN HEAVENS NAME NOT!??" Mitski asked

*sweat drop* " Kinda just slipped our mind" Yuu replied.

" Well you better tell them when you get back. There are A LOT of girls that are after you. You should make it clear your taken!"

"YES GOOD IDEA-TELL THEM" Miki said looking at Yuu.

Yuu laughed. " Alright I'll tell them when we get back.

**(Chapter 17: I Have to go)**

Yuu and Miki were coming back from Australia. They had just reached the japan airport.

" Let's hurry I want to get our new house in kyoto set up by the end of today."

Miki Smiled. "Alright good idea!"

Miki and Yuu spent the next two days unpacking and settling into their new house. A lot of time Yuu just gazed of into space.

" Yuu...is there something wrong? You've been totally out of it lately."

Yuu snapped back to reality, "Oh sorry its just that I can't believe I am living in the first house I built! Let alone with you! its a dream come true!"

Miki smiled , "That's true! My dream for a long time was to marry you! Now that I've done that I can continue working hard to become a good interior designer!"

**A few days later...**

Yuu came home from work at 8:00. "Miki I have some bad news..."

" What" Miki asked a frown growing on her face.

" I have to go away for a few days."

"...oh well thats ok when r u coming back?" She asked

Yuu looked down at his feet guiltily. 2 weeks."

" 2 WEEKS!? YOU CALL THAT A FEW DAYS!?" Miki cried.

" I'm sorry! will u please let me go?"

Miki looked at him hurt/worried for a moment but then said "Alright I guess."

" Thank you soooooooooo much Miki!" Yuu said hugging her.

**2 weeks later when Yuu came back...**

" Welcome back Yuu!" Miki said running into his arms.

" Miki" Yuu said holding her tightly. " they want me to extend my stay there for another 6 weeks."

Miki pushed herself away from Yuu in disbelief. " It doens't matter to me anymore." Miki said walking into the house.

The next day Yuu left again. 2 weeks later Ginta called

" Miki?"

" Hi Ginta! long time no chat"

" How's Yuu" He asked

Miki was silent for afew seconds then said " I don't no...I haven't seen him in 2 weeks. and he barely ever calls."

"Miki WHAT DO U MEAN!? DID U GUSY HAVE A FIGHT!?"

" NO...nothing like that...his work took him away for 8 weeks basically."

" Are you all alone!?"

" Yea..." Miki said sadly.

" Well there's no way I can have that!" Ginta said. Arimi's going to Europe for a track competition. I'll pick you up from Kyoto! You can stay at our house, catch up with all your friends in Tokyo!"

" CAN I REALLY!?" Miki asked.

" Of coarse, I'll be at your house by tomorrow morning at 3:00 tomorrow afternoon! I'm going to get ready, Bye Miki see you there!"

" I can't wait!!" Miki yelled jumping with joy.

That evening Miki was watching T.V. when there was a special announcement.

" Ladies and Gentlemen" said the reporter " May I please have your utmost attention. There is a mass killer on the lose in Kyoto. Please lock your every door and window for utmost safety. Do not go outside till morning, I repeat do NOT go outside."

_____________________________________________________________________________

WOOO! You made it to the bottom of the page!!! CONGRATULATIONS!! THAT MEANS I DIDN'T

COMPLETELY BORE YOU! Either that or you're just reading this for a couple good laughs! ^^;


	15. Chapter 15

WOW OK LAST PART HERE. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR STILL READING THIS. WELL I CANT BELIEVE I'm STILL UPDATING THIS. OH WELL, PROCRASTINATING ON HOMEWORK IS FUN. THE MOST AMAZING THING I LEARNT WHILE EDITING THIS TONIGHT IS…WOW I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS THAT BAD AT GRAMMER. Ah well.

__________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER 15**

**(Chapter 24: Meeting Miki-chan)**

So Yuu was back at work the next day.

Welcome back. Yuu-kun. said one of his fellow employees Keita Suou.

" Thank you its good to b back!" Yuu said smiling. suddenly you frowned! Darn. he thought I forgot to tell Miki the plumbers coming in today....I better go ring her up!

"Hey Miki.. its Yuu...I forgot to tell you about the plumbers" someone was poking Yuu but he ignored it for the moment! " yea...thats right...around 4:30..." the poking continued. " I sec Miki.." Yuu turned around! "what is it!" it was another one of his fellow co-workers. Himeko Kinomoto

Yuu-kun...is that your wife on the phone...?"

"uh....yes" Yuu replied

Another person named Minami Kimura walked in. " a yes I heard about her.-Yuu KUN WE WANT TO MEET Miki-CHAN!!" she suddenly shouted out.

the idea caught on quickly.

so it was decided in that the next day Miki would cook lunch for Yuu and a few of his other close fellow employees.

When Yuu came home that night, Miki was preparing dinner...atleast she was trying too. She didn't hear him come in.

" I'm home!" Yuu called out.

Miki didn't answer.

" Miki is something wrong?" he asked.

after a few seconds of waiting Miki answered..."Yuu...." she said turning to him..."CAN you COOK FOR ME PLEASE!?"

Yuu immediately stopped worrying. This was exactly something that Miki would do.

"what do you mean?" he asked.

" I can't cook for all those people at your work! I can barely even cook at all!"

Why didn't I think of that?...thought Yuu. " I guess its my fault...but I won't cook for you...I'll just help you!" This could be good training maybe she'll actually learn how to cook" Yuu thought.

So they spent until 10:30 at night preparing the meal. when Yuu suddenly realized. " Miki how will you get to my work?"

Miki thought for a moment. Then smiled. "Oh I'll get there fine!"

**(Chapter 25: Why Can't You understand!?)**

Yuu....isn't Miki supposed to be coming any minute now? asked Minami.

" yea she should be here any minute now." Yuu said waiting with Minami to greet Miki.

they suddenly a motorcycle roared in.

"who's that lunatic Yuu wondered."

to his astonishment when the person pulled of their helmet it was Miki! Yuu just stood there shocked.

" Hi Yuu!" Miki smiled.

Yuu just stood there. A few seconds later he snapped out of his trance and walked over to her. He grabbed her shirt

Miki screamed"AHH NO DON"T COME NEAR ME!!" Oh wait this isn't a horror movie Miki thought. "Yuu wats wrong?"

" WHAT ON EARTH are you DOING ON A MOTERCYLE! since when did you learn to ride one!?"

" while you were gone for a few months I took lessons. Miki said casually.

"Miki you idiot. Yuu said. " you just got in a car crash and now yur on a motercyle!? what in gods name is wrong with you!?"

" Yuu why are you so upset!? don't get so angry!"

" Fine then lets see who's flying of her motorcycle next!"

" fine then!" Miki said fuming. I'm going home...and I'll WALK. There you happy!?" She said trudging of.

atleast she'll b safe htis way...Yuu thought.

" Your such an idiot." Minami said to Yuu.

"Waa....why?" Yuu said confused...

" You have to realize that in a relationship if you don't agree you can meet half way. Try to look at how the other one feels. walk a mile in their shoes. I'm sure Miki needed a hobby while you were gone and didn't want it to go to waste."

" your right...." Yuu said.

"Then if I' m right why on earth are you still standing here Yuu?"

Yuu nodded a thanks and ran off.

**(Chapter 26: Meeting half way)**

Miki wait!!! Yuu called. he found her walking along side a a lake near his office.

Miki stopped. "what? You came to tell me walking is dangerous too?"

" that was cold but I guess I deserved that." he said. then after a short pause he continued. "Look I'm sorry. I didn't consider how you felt. But you didn't consider my feelings either."

Miki knew he was right but hated admitting it, " so now what do you suggest?" she asked

" lets meet half way." he said smiling.

Miki gave him a questioning look.

" Miki...you can do anything you want...but don't make them life threatening hobbies. In that case I'll allow you to do them. please now motorcycling!"

Miki smiled. "aright I'm sorry too and that sounds good to me."

" just remember. nothing to dangerous!" Yuu said.

" Its a deal!" Miki said as they walked backed to Yuu's office arm in arm.

**FIN**

__________________________________________________________________

Good job! You finished! Way to go!!!! Well, considering that this story made me start thinking about how awful I was, I might end up putting new Vampire Knight fan fiction (KanamexYuuki) just to make myself feel better about this piece. I can finally redeem myself. I wasn't originally going to put it up. But, I might now. It's called I shall protect. We'll see now. See you then! (IF I put it up.) Thanks for staying tuned!


End file.
